1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly, and more particularly to an imaging lens assembly applicable to a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the prosperity of photographing optical lens assemblies, the demands for compact photographing cameras rise exponentially. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. In addition, as the semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the sensors with miniaturized pixels, the development of the photographic lens assemblies is heading toward producing high resolution image and getting compact. Therefore, researches on miniaturized photographic lens assembly which is capable of forming high quality images on a miniaturized image sensor have been vigorously conducted.
A related art high-resolution photographic lens assembly consists of a front stop and a four lens group. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,920,340 and 7,957,079 disclose a four-lens independent photographic lens assembly. In these assemblies, an axial distance between a first lens element and a second lens element is shorter, resulting in a more complex assembly process, with low yield rate and high manufacturing cost of lens assembly. Otherwise, a central thickness of the second lens element is thicker, resulting in longer optical total length. With the development of the photographic lens assemblies is heading toward getting compact, the problem of longer optical total length of the photographic lens assembly needs to be solved.